A Certain Kind of Sadness
by ShackledinSilver
Summary: When Voldemort kills a main figure in the war effort, can the rest of the Order still manage to destroy him? But better yet, can Harry and Snape get along long enough to do their part? Rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

****_A/N: Ahh so it's been forever, but holy crap my life has like exploded on me. But here it is! The start of a new longfic. One I hope is **long**. And super detailed and smutty, so you should come along for the ride! I'm going to try and work diligently, but someone should keep me on track :x PM me if you wanna help out with that haha. :P (no but really .) _**  
**

* * *

He crept up the stairs treading as lightly as he could, afraid of making even the slightest noise. He didn't recognize this place, but there was something more than that. He knew he had never been here, yet he also knew exactly where he was going. It was a feeling of familiarity in a place he had never been before. He couldn't explain it even to himself, but it didn't matter, really. Not in the grand scheme of things. He knew instinctively what he was doing; his feet guided him without any input from his mind. It was as if he were on autopilot. He could hear distant voices coming from somewhere up above him, and he wanted desperately to get close enough to make out what it was that they were saying. He crept forward, making his way slowly up the stairs, step by step. He held his breath involuntarily as his pant leg caught on the wood beneath him. Pulling it free, he flinched at the soft groan it elicited from the old plank. The voices paused momentarily, but picked up again as if they weren't bothered. He exhaled shakily, drawing on all of his courage to keep moving.

Everything was covered in a layer of dust so thick that he was certain it helped muffle his footsteps. Were he a more cautious person, perhaps a Slytherin, he would have been less concerned with the allergenic qualities within the dust itself and more concerned with the fact that it was thick enough to leave clear footprints behind. If he were a Slytherin, he would be willing to trade the barely audible sound difference for a print-free ascent. But he had never thought anything through so thoroughly. He followed his heart more so than his mind. To some, it was endearing. To others, dangerous. And to others still, convenient.

Reaching the top of the stairs, he paused, filled suddenly with a chill sense of foreboding. He shouldn't be here. This room, this place, was speaking to him. There was a history here- wherever here was- and it was telling him to run. To turn around and run like a dog with its tail between its legs. He shivered, pausing with his foot hovering over the next stair. He stared into the darkness ahead, now wishing for as much distance between him and this place as was possible. But still he made his way forward, one careful step at a time. Autopilot.

He found himself in a long hallway, a torn, faded carpet cushioning his bare feet as he made his way along. Old pictures hung every few feet, depicting gruesome old wizards with fierce snarls and frayed hair. Their sharp features glared at him as he passed, mouths moving furiously, working themselves into quite a rage; yet the house stayed silent as ever. An unsettling, eerie silence that pervaded the air. It crept into all it touched, leaving not only quiet, but a darkness devoid of all warmth in its wake. He looked around himself, half expecting to be encircled by Dementors, but all was still. All he could hear were the steadily growing voices, murmuring to the beat of his hammering heart. He could almost make out what they were saying. They sounded peculiarly familiar. If only he could hear clearly, he could tell.

A soft yellow light was coming from underneath a door two rooms down on the right. He approached it slowly, acutely aware of the slight noise his feet made as the bare skin peeled away from the hardwood with each step he took apart from the carpet. He shrugged it off. The house creaked and groaned with so many defiant complaints of its age he doubted a soul would notice the soft padding of his path. They had ignored his slight misfortune on the stairs, after all.

He stood facing the dark paneled wood with 204 C inscribed in its surface, unaware still of his surroundings, and still as undisturbed by the fact. The door stood ajar, and he sidled up close to it, pressing his eye to the crack against the door frame. Two figures stood by the far wall, leaning over a table, looking at something Harry could not see. He squinted. Something about the two figures looked oddly familiar. The curve of their backs as they hunched over; the silvery hair falling down the back of the solid black robe. The way the one on the left shifted nervously as the other spoke. He shivered as a grim chill settled over him.

Something was not right. Something here was wrong. Bad. He was in trouble. Fear overtook him and he again wanted to run, but he was rooted to the spot, helpless to do anything but watch the scene play out before him.

"But Master, surely there is no way that the boy would ever be able to-"

"The Prophecy does not lie," the second man cut off sharply, his voice cold like steel, "and neither does the one who brought it to me. Either I kill Harry Potter, or I am killed by him. Seeing as the latter is simply absurd," he could hear a smile playing in the sinister voice, "We need to get the boy. The only problem will be the old fool. The bat has Potter up on his pedestal, no doubt protected by every one of their silly little Order. With the help of Albus, I fear Potter might well be able to cause...considerable damage. We must get him before he grows too strong."

"_Neither can live while the other survives_," the first voice mused, "So _you_ have to be the one to do it,"

"Either him or I. So yes, I have to be the one to do it. You would do well to relay the message,"

They lapsed into silence, both lost in their own thoughts. What were they talking about? What prophecy? And what in Merlin's name did it have to do with him? Harry racked his brain, chasing an elusive thought. He felt like he was sifting through an immense fog, unable to remember anything before the staircase. He knew who this was, knew he was bad. But who? And why? He cursed himself silently, and this sudden onset of amnesia. Why couldn't he remember? That was the most terrifying revelation yet.

"When the boy turns twenty, his power will peak. He will be arrogant. If I have anything to do with it, he will also be without a mentor."

"Twenty...? But, Master, a wizard's power never-"

"_Think, _Lucius. You believe I don't know that a wizard's power can only grow stronger with time?"

"You plan to kill the old man," the first voice stated quietly, shocked.

"You doubt my ability to do so?" the reply was quick, and scathing, daring him to defy.

"No! No, of course not, Master," he quickly backtracked, "I only thought you wished to be more subtle with your attacks, and this...well, this is rather high profile, is it not? What of the plan?"

"It does not matter anymore!" he snapped, "None of it matters. This Prophecy, it changes everything. The way forward has never been clearer to me than it is now. I have searched years for the exact words spoken, and now...now I can get what I want. And I'll bring as many down with him as I can. Call the others,"

Lucius raised his left arm shakily, drawing back the black fabric of his sleeve. As he put his wand tip to the exposed flesh, Harry caught sight of an inky black tattoo just below his wrist. The Dark Mark.

Harry's eyes were wide as the floodgate opened, and all his memories came crashing back into his head. "Voldemort," he breathed.

The two men stiffened at once, turning simultaneously. The door in front of him was blasted open by Malfoy, smacking him into the far wall. He sank to the floor upon impact, the taste of blood in his mouth. His head was spinning, and his eyes were watering from the force of the blow, yet he tried to stay conscious. He could see them both advancing on him, a grimace on Lucius' face. He was probably afraid of messing up his hair, Harry thought dryly. He tried to stand, to right himself, to crawl away, even. Anything to get away from the two men in front of him, but the collision with the wall had left him not only gasping for breath, but pain was erupting from every place imaginable in his body.

He groped in his back pocket frantically, and stopped, panicking. Where was his wand? He always had it on him, why would now be any different? He looked around wildly, had it fallen...?

"Maybe we won't have to wait, after all," Voldemort purred, stepping forward. A twisted grin deformed his face into a ghastly shadow of the expression.

The two men were in the doorway now, and Harry still had no idea where his wand was. For the past nine years, he had carried it in his back pocket, and now... His heart was beating erratically against his ribs, and he fought to keep his breathing relatively even, trying futilely to keep a level head.

_'Expelliarmus,' _he thought wildly. _'Stupefy...Levicorpus...Crucio!'_ His heart was beating wildly against his ribcage, but he had figured wandless, wordless magic wouldn't work. He wasn't nearly skilled enough. He sucked in a deep breath, standing up quickly despite the protests from every part of his body. Holding his breath, he got ready to make one more movement.

Voldemort could tell what he was planning, however, and made to reach him before he got away. He held his breath as he pictured Grimmauld Place firmly in his mind as best as he could and turned quickly on his heel, just as he felt cold fingers brush at his arm.

He heard a primal scream, filled with an amount of rage and bloodlust he couldn't fathom. A snarl erupted in his ears, pervaded by a frantic hissing; _"kill...kill...kill..."_ Red eyes swam before his vision, and with a flash of green light, all went black.

~0~

He awoke suddenly, finding a scream dying on his chapped and cracking lips. He was shaking, wrapped too tight in the sheet covering his body, constricting his violent movements as he tried desperately to escape their grip. He threw the sheet aside, sitting up and wiping the sweat from the back of his neck. He brushed aside his now wet bangs and tried to even out his breathing, waiting for his erratic heartbeat to calm.

"Harry?" there was a desperate sounding voice calling from the platform outside his room. "Harry, are you ok?"

He grumbled, wondering just how long he had been yelling. She sounded too worried to have just been woken up. He tried to wipe the sweat off his chest with the sheet, but it was all in vain. The sheet was already drenched, so he settled for pulling it up around his waist in order to cover himself at least in part.

Hermione leaned hesitantly around the door, her petite hand gripping the frame, not waiting for him to respond. She took one look at his disheveled state and flung the door open, rushing to the side of his bed; Harry could see Ron and Lupin waiting by the foot of the stairs behind her. Her hair was messy and her oversized, faded tee shirt was dangerously close to falling off her left shoulder. Under different circumstances, Harry would have laughed at the fact that her slippers were on the wrong feet. But right now, Hermione's footwear was the last thing on his mind. He swallowed, avoiding her eyes and trying to pull his sheet up even further. She may be his best friend, but she was still a girl, and his best mate's girl to boot. It just felt wrong for her to see him half naked.

"You're bleeding, mate," Ron said, voice quiet as he entered more slowly behind her. "Just there," he said, raising a hand to place a finger to his lips.

Harry lifted his own hand shakily and ran it along his bottom lip, catching the moisture on his thumb. When he brought his hand back down, it was stained red. He swallowed nervously, wiping it off on his pajama bottoms, and trying to steady both his breathing and his hands. He must have bit his lip while he was sleeping.

"Glasses," he said gruffly, voice hoarse from the screaming, he presumed.

He cleared his throat as Hermione leaned over and grabbed his glasses from his bedside table. The trio watched silently as he took his time positioning them just so, fidgeting, hoping to avoid the conversation that he knew was coming. They may be his family, but the way they just stood there made him feel a little uncomfortable. He didn't want to look up and see their concerned faces, the concern that could barely mask the terror behind it. No matter how much they cared - and he knew they did, he had never doubted it - but no matter how much they loved him, they were scared. Of him, for him; he knew not, but it didn't matter. Not really. And lately it had only gotten worse. He was tired of this war.

"Harry..." Hermione prompted gently, voice timid.

"I'm fine, it was nothing. Just another dream," he shook himself from his thoughts, looking back up at her.

"Didn't sound like just a dream, Harry," Remus said gravely, looking intently at him. He could barely meet his eyes. Lupin was a quiet man; he had been ever since Harry met him that first day on the train. He may be quiet, but he always knew what was going on. He always knew too much, if you asked Harry, but he also knew that he would do well to heed Lupin's advice whenever it was given. You could see the wisdom in his eyes, the pain and the loss; the strength. Sometimes it was too much, but the warmth burning just behind them was reassuring. He dropped his gaze, feeling like a third year again.

Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. It stuck up at odd angles, both from sleep and sweat. He chewed the inside of his lip as he thought over how best to ease their minds. "Honestly, I'm fine," he tried again.

Hermione tutted and Harry was sure she was unaware of the noise. He knew none of them believed him, sure he had said those same words numerous times in the past, and it had never been true to this day. They all knew that.

"Maybe it wasn't _just_ a dream," he allowed, shrugging as he glanced up at them, "It was a nightmare," he said decidedly. "That's all,"

"Harry...you've been having a lot of..._nightmares..._recently," Hermione said sadly, voice gentle, as if trying to coax an answer out of an unwilling first year. Old habits die hard, he supposed. She held onto her Head Girl tendencies with an iron fist. At least she had stopped lecturing.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said shortly, a note of finality ringing in his voice. He glared at each of them in turn, waiting until they all looked away. Hermione looked down at her hands and sniffled a little. Harry had to fight to keep from rolling his eyes. It was none of their business anyway. Why would he burden them with the things that had always weighed on his shoulders? He was used to it by now. He had lived with this shadow his entire life; he was well equipped to handle it. They weren't. It wasn't their fault, he knew, they would just never understand. Not really. But no one would understand, and he didn't have a hope in the world of explaining it. Most days it didn't bother him; he had accepted the cards he had been dealt and considered himself lucky to have made it this far alive and intact. He would be glad to be able to help make the wizarding world, and the muggle world for that matter, safe again. He would rather change it himself that sit idly and hope someone else did. But sometimes their constant questions and intrusive glances annoyed him. What did leaving school have to do with his ability to stay sane and level-headed when it came to the war? If anything, he was more apt to do well now that he was two years out of Hogwarts than when he was as a student. Why should it be any different now that he was more or less on his own? They would just worry unduly over things that had been plaguing him for years. It was better to let him handle it how he would, and let them worry about the many other aspects of the War that he had no interest in partaking in. It was easier that way, and more efficient.

"I've been having nightmares for years, Hermione," he said tiredly, voice softening. He felt bad for snapping at them when they were only looking out for him. His bad moods had become more frequent as time wore on. "It's nothing new, just...new to you since you took down all my silencing charms last month."

She looked sheepishly at him from under her bangs and blushed. She apparently hadn't thought he'd noticed that. "Sorry," she murmured, looking down at her hands as she played with the hem of her shirt.

He smiled slightly at her, nodding his forgiveness. She furrowed her brow as his smile did not reach his eyes, but made no comment, of which he was thankful. He looked over her head to Ron, nodding once. Ron met his eyes solemnly, mouth forming a thin line as he nodded back.

"Remus," he acknowledged, as the man turned silently to leave. Lupin turned back and nodded once, expression unreadable, before heading out the door and down the stairs back to his own room.

"Well, yell if you need anything," Hermione started, pausing slightly to grimace at her choice of words before going on, "You know where to find me," Hermione said, giving him a tight hug. He hugged her back, grateful to her for granting him this and not arguing any more. Her support meant more to him than he could say. She let him go, looking regretfully back at him as she left. She met Ron's eyes for a second, and Harry thought he saw Ron shake his head slightly before Hermione smiled once more at him and left.

Harry slumped back against his pillows and stared at the ceiling as Ron let out a sharp breath. "Not any better, eh?"

He was referring to the time over Christmas break when they were in school and Harry had forgotten to put up his silencing charm one night before bed. Thankfully, it was just him and Ron in the Tower that year. It was the first and only time Ron had seen his nightmares firsthand. It had scared him so bad that Harry had vowed never to forget the charm again, and for a few months he even magically sealed his curtains shut lest Ron decide to check on him in the middle of the night.

"Nah, but you get used to it. They stop surprising you. Just comes with the territory, I suppose," he said, rubbing his scar out of habit.

"Yeah, I guess," Ron agreed, not really knowing what else to say. Of course he had no idea what Harry meant, but he wanted to be there for him anyway. "You ok to go back to sleep?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Go to Hermione, I'm sure she has loads to say," he nodded, conveniently having to stifle a yawn behind his hand.

Ron rolled his eyes and nodded, turning for the door.

"Ron?"

He turned back, hand on the door handle. One eyebrow raised, he waited intently for whatever Harry had to say.

"Thanks,"

"Jus' my job, mate," A small smile graced his freckled features. Harry smiled back, this time genuinely, before Ron left him to himself, closing the door quietly behind him. If he was grateful for anything, he was grateful for Ron.

He groaned as he moved to lie down once more. His whole body was sore, and he had a throbbing headache. Head pounding, he looked around for his wand and found it lying on the nightstand next to where Hermione had picked up his glasses. He sighed in relief, remembering all too clearly the paralyzing fear he had felt in his dream when he had come to the realization that his wand was gone. He picked it up, running a hand admiringly along the grooves in the holly.

He smiled fondly, remembering the day in Diagon Alley that he had purchased it, and decided he would go visit Hagrid sometime soon. And maybe bring him an ice cream.

He sighed and set about fixing himself up. He muttered a quick string of Healing Charms (_Episkey, Tergeo, and Ferula) _before summoning a vial of Dreamless Sleep from his cupboard. He grimaced as the potion burned its way down his throat.

"Snape," he growled, quite certain a normal batch wouldn't cause such discomfort. It was just like the greasy bastard to taint his potions. He grumbled, cursing the lack of Potions Masters he knew and (sort of) trusted. He would write him in the morning, he decided, requesting that his potions not deviate from the book's instructions unless he himself specified. He snorted as he imagined Snape's face when he got _that_ one.

He put his glasses and wand back on the bedside table, and rolled over once before the potion claimed him.

He groaned when the tap came on the window the next morning. He rolled over and pulled his blankets tighter around him, not willing to give up his sanctuary just yet. It felt as if he had only fallen asleep about twenty minutes ago.

"Hedwig," he mumbled into his pillow, "Go away,"

An indignant hoot sounded from the opposite side of the room. He lifted his head slightly, looking around at what he could see without his glasses. He saw a blur of white over by the door where he knew her stand was.

"Sorry," he muttered, running a hand through his hair. He groped around for his glasses on his nightstand, accidentally knocking both his glasses and his wand off the table. He grunted in annoyance, sighing as he sat up straight. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretched, yawning, resigning himself to the fact that his restful morning had abruptly ended. He climbed out of bed and bent to retrieve his glasses, kicking his wand further underneath his bed as he stood up.

"Great," he muttered, looking toward the window as it came into focus. A light brown tawny owl was waiting on the other side of the glass, holding a rather heavy looking parcel with both talons.

"Mrs. Weasley," he smiled slightly, letting the owl in. As much as he would love to be annoyed with her constant mothering and worrying, he enjoyed her parcels far too much. He couldn't remember the last time someone had made him something (good) homemade.

He sat down to read the letter, knowing already what it would say. _How are you? We're worried about you. Why don't you come stay at the Burrow? We miss you, Harry. _All of her letters were the same, but he penned a quick thank you anyway, honestly thankful for the home cooked meal. He had had few of those since moving in, and when someone did decide to cook it was rarely edible.

He stretched as he stood up, tying the letter to the owl's leg and sending it off again. He watched from the window as it flew off into the morning sun, sighing slightly as he heard activity from the house below. If he didn't at least make an appearance at breakfast, someone was sure to come looking for him.

He knelt by the bedside and reached a hand under the bed, looking for his wand. He cursed as his fingers only came into contact with the dusty wood boards of the floor.

"Come on," he murmured under his breath.

His fingers found a piece of parchment, and he threw it over his knee into the room, resuming his search for his wand. He sighed in frustration, leveling his head on the floor and peering under the bed frame.

"Well no wonder," he grumbled, getting up and walking around to the other side of his bed. It had rolled completely under and out the other side when he had kicked it, and was lying in plain sight on the other side of the room. He sighed as he made his way around the bed and bent to pick it up, shoving it in his back pocket out of habit. He crossed to the door and made his way slowly out onto the platform and down the stairs to the kitchen.

He held back a grumble as he walked through the doors, seeing everyone already seated at the kitchen table.

"Hey," he said, trying a smile.

Hermione smiled back at him, looking appeased, but the small smiles he saw grace Lupin and Ron's face told him he didn't have them fooled. His smile faded into a grimace as he grumbled and walked to his usual place at the table. He scowled at the food on the plate in front of him, pushing his eggs around morosely with his fork, before letting it fall to the table.

"Not hungry?" Lupin asked softly from his place right across from him, looking up from his Daily Prophet. Harry just shook his head, raiding an eyebrow as he glanced at the table in front of Lupin, where a single mug of hot tea was sitting. Lupin just shrugged, smiling a little and going back to his paper.

Meals were usually a silent affair in the house. The other three seemed to be afraid of upsetting Harry; anything could set him off these days. They walked on eggshells around him, and sometimes he hated the silence of the old house.

He hadn't wanted to stay after Sirius died, but Dumbledore had convinced him of the sense it made to move into the house, especially since Sirius had left it to him. He had stayed in one of the many guest rooms upstairs before he decided to move into Sirius' old bedroom, striving to feel closer to his godfather again.

Lupin had watched silently as Harry packed up his sparse belongings and moved them two floors down into the empty room, into the room next to the wolf's. Harry suspected he had approved, but Lupin had never said one way or the other.

He looked up as the door to the dining room opened, and Mundungus Fletcher sidled in, managing a gruff "Hi," as he walked through to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.

"What's he doing here?" Ron grumbled, his demeanor darkening visibly. Harry chuckled once under his breath, meeting Ron's gaze in agreement. Ron smirked once as Hermione lightly smacked him on the arm.

"He's here for the meeting," she chastised, looking between the two conniving boys.

Harry groaned, "There's a meeting?"

They had spent the last two years in nothing but Order meetings, whether they were here or in Dumbledore's office. They never came up with any plans, really. The war had grown too intense, too dangerous, and they had had to turn to defensive tactics on every front. It was frustrating, and Harry was tired of it.

"Four days time," Lupin muttered, turning the page on his Prophet, glancing once up at the three teenagers. This provoked a collective sigh from the table, each knowing that the Order members would start trickling in.

As if on cue, the door opened once more, but this time it was Hagrid and Neville that came in, in a heated discussion about the Newts Hagrid had brought in destroying the far Greenhouses that Neville tended.

"Hagrid!" Harry brightened. He hadn't seen the man for the past four Order meetings.

" 'Arry! How are ya?" Hagrid smiled, his black eyes crinkling at the corners as he sidled away from Neville, who was shaking his head as he sat down next to Ron and Hermione.

"Hanging in there," Harry smiled as Hagrid took a spot next to Lupin, who was putting down his paper.

They sat and talked for a few hours, talking about anything and everything, all six studiously ignoring the war. That would come later.

Harry was thankful for the reprieve, finding himself actually enjoying himself for a little while. He saw Hermione's eyes shining as she took in the first genuine smile he had shown in weeks.

"Well, as much as I hate to say it, I must get to the school. Severus doesn't appreciate being kept waiting," Lupin chuckled a little at the grimaces on the other five's faces at the mention of the Slytherin, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "You all should be thanking him," he teased, raising an eyebrow and baring his teeth at them as he left the room.

Ron laughed under his breath, putting an arm around Hermione. "How 'bout a game of Exploding Snap?"

"I'm in," Neville shrugged. "Harry?"

"I think I'm going to head to up to the library," he answered, "I've gotten terribly behind on my reading,"

"Merlin, you sound like 'Mione," Ron huffed, earning him an elbow to the ribs.

Harry laughed, getting up. "Don't worry; it's not about theories or history. I'm not that bad," he teased, winking at Hermione.

She stuck her tongue out at him as he passed, before summoning Ron's cards. Harry heard the first explosion before he even reached the stairs, and smiled at the resulting "_Ronald_!"

This was the part of the Order meetings he liked, getting to see his friends again. They rarely came by any other time, all busy with their own lives and careers. _They _didn't have to be the Golden Boy. And when they did come by, it was most often with bad news; another attack, or a death.

He made his way back to his room to get the stack of books he had been procrastinating putting away, enjoying the way the light filtered through his room from the window he had forgotten to close that morning. His eyes were drawn to the single sheet of parchment lying in the middle of his otherwise barren floor; the one he had thrown there this morning.

He picked it up, scanning over it as he walked to his nightstand.

_Dear Sirius,_

_James and I miss you, out here in Godric's Hollow. We've been so busy with the baby; we've hardly been able to see you at all. Come by Saturday, you can meet Harry. You are to be his godfather, after all. Here is the picture you wanted. Take care, and we'll see you soon!_

_xx, Lily_

Harry flipped the letter over, finding the picture magically attached to the back. He pulled the two apart, looking closer at the picture. It was of his mother and father, separated by a very shaggy, very scruffy Sirius who had his arms looped around both of them, one on each side. He placed the letter in his drawer, but slid the picture into his back pocket; he wanted to keep his family close to him.

He shook himself, and grabbed the stack of books to be taken to the library, thoroughly looking forward to curling up next to the fire with a new book.

"Merlin, I am turning into 'Mione," he grumbled.

~0~


	2. Chapter 2

****_A/N: Bah, it's taken me long enough. I know. But on the plus side, I finally found a beta :3_

* * *

The soft touch to his shoulder made him jump, sending the still open book on his lap tumbling to the floor.

"Whazzit?" he slurred, looking around clumsily. He sat up and straightened his skewed glasses, running a quick hand through his hair.

Hermione chuckled, mussing his hair around as she came into focus in front of him. "Dinner," she grinned, straightening and holding out a hand to help him up.

"Already? How long was I asleep?" he yawned, getting up and stretching.

"Few hours. You actually missed dinner, but we've been keeping a plate warm for you; we figured you could use a nap," she said quickly, looping her arm through his as they exited the library.

"Yeah, I suppose," he sighed, knowing full well that he hadn't gotten enough sleep last night. The past few nights, actually. At least this time he hadn't woken up screaming.

"Fred and George are here," she squeezed his arm, knowing how much he enjoyed their visits. "So are Luna, Charlie, Ginny, McGonagall, and Professor Sprout."

Harry chuckled. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind you calling them Minerva or Pomona, Hermione," he said, nudging her in the ribs.

She blushed a little as she smiled. "It's just so weird, they were our teachers! And besides, I don't see them as much as you. You work far closer."

"Unfortunately," he grimaced, before he could help himself. He saw her bite her lip out of the corner of his eye. "No worries," he grinned again. "It is what it is, I'm fine."

She stayed silent, skipping a little down the stairs. "Honestly, this time" he teased, sticking out his tongue. He didn't want to spoil his good mood any more than anyone else did. She scrunched her nose and pretended to be cross, before dissolving into a smile again.

Harry could already hear the babble of numerous, boisterous voices from the kitchen as they reached the platform one floor above. Harry gave Hermione's arm a squeeze, and smiled back as she sent a wide grin his way. He winked once at her before they entered the kitchen.

"Oi! Mate, you takin' my girl? I know she's cute n'all, but—" Ron was cut off by a hiccup, furrowing his brow as George clapped him on the back.

"Already into the Butterbeer, eh?" Harry laughed, leaving Hermione as she went to sit between Luna and Ginny, grabbing the half empty bottle from Ron's hand and draining it as he sat down between Ron and Fred.

"Harry!" The twins chorused loudly, Fred knocking him upside the head and messing up his hair. "How are ya?" he practically yelled in his ear, as he slung an arm lazily around Harry's shoulders.

Harry laughed, scrunching his face and leaning away from the noisy red head. "I think I need more," he said, shaking the now empty bottle.

"Got it!" Ron piped up, looking around suddenly. "Now, where's my...aha!" he hiccupped, pulling his wand from underneath his thigh. "Accio, Butterbeer!" he waved his wand lazily, causing a shower of black sparks to scorch the table in front of him.

"Woah, woah" Harry pushed his wand down, "Put that back, I'll just go grab one," he said, giving Hermione a look. She nodded, and took the wand from Ron, who was still looking at the burnt wood in front of him as if he couldn't determine how it had gotten there. Shrugging, he grabbed George around the shoulders and started to sing, swaying in his chair.

Harry found a plate of steak and potatoes on the kitchen counter, and took a bite as he looked for another butterbeer.

"Merlin," he muttered, rummaging through the cabinet. "Half the stock is already gone and they haven't even been here a day."

"Good thing you've got galleons stockpiled, then, eh?"

"Charlie!" Harry said, whirling around. He had walked right past the man who had been standing in the doorway, in his rush to grab some food and drink. He walked over and grabbed the outstretched hand, pulling the older man into a hug. "How have you been?"

"Oh, you know. Few burns, couple scratches. The usual," he joked. "You?"

"Same old. Order meetings, sulking, couple of midnight strolls through the halls, although they've lost their appeal without Filch skulking around. No danger," he laughed lightly, turning back to his plate to grab another bite.

"And don't forget Mrs. Norris," Charlie's smile turned sour for a second.

"Or Snape," Harry said around another mouthful of potatoes.

"Ahh, I kind of miss the old bat," Charlie's mouth twisted into a half smile as he fought back a chuckle.

"Tell him that when he shows up for the meeting. I dare you."

The two men fell into laughter as Harry took a few last bites of his dinner, before taking a shot of Firewhiskey and grabbing another round of butterbeers for the table.

" 'ARRRYYYYY!" The three red heads chorused, Fred hanging on to a somewhat nervous-looking Neville as Harry and Charlie walked back in.

"I think I'm off to bed," Hermione said, glancing at Luna and Ginny, who both nodded fervently. "You boys have fun."

"Oh, we will, 'Mione, don' chu worry bou' that!" Ron sloshed his butterbeer around as he waved his arm around for emphasis.

"Right. Well, see you in the morning then," she laughed, leaving the kitchen to the boys.

"Who's up for some Gobstones?" George rallied them up, taking a set out of his pockets.

"Finally get down that Undetectable Expansion, then?" Charlie asked, pulling on George's pocket as he tried to see in it.

"Bugger off, you dick," George snapped, swatting his hand away. "These are from the store,"

"Fuck," Harry breathed, taking another sip of butterbeer, "I'm not sure I'm yet drunk enough for that,"

"Well, then hurry it up, will ya?" Fred asked, clapping him on the back of the head and causing him to choke on his drink.

Charlie laughed, pushing Fred into the next chair over as he took the seat next to Harry. "Just let him try to knock me," Charlie murmured in Harry's direction.

Harry laughed, draining his beer.

"One more, mate," Ron swayed as he placed another bottle in front of Harry. "Then you'll be up here with the big boys," he grinned.

"Hope you don't mean yourself," George muttered.

"Oi!" Ron yelled, indignant, as hoots rang out around the table. "Neville ain't got a beer!" he sounded shocked, all insults already forgotten.

"Must I?" Neville whined, looking at the four of them hesitantly.

"Yes," Fred said matter-of-factly, placing a bottle in front of him.

"Now, drink up Nevvy-poo," George blew kisses in the other man's direction.

"Yeah," Neville sighed, rolling his eyes. "This would be easier drunk, wouldn't it?"

They all laughed again as Neville took a swig.

They played four rounds of Gobstones, each ending up covered in the slimy violet substance the twins decided to use in the set. Harry was rather grateful they wouldn't disclose exactly what it was. The game ended, however, when Ron started flicking the pieces at George, who tackled him to the ground. The other three watched on, doubled over with laughter, not bothering to pry the brothers off each other.

"They're too drunk to hurt each other anyway" Charlie had managed to explain between laughs.

They decided to call it a night when Neville took off his pants and crawled on top of the table, singing The Weird Sisters. Charlie picked up a passed out Ron, who was muttering about kittens in his sleep, and they all retired upstairs.

Harry said goodnight on the platform, watching as they all made their way further upstairs, and grinning to himself. He hadn't gotten pissed like that in a while. Neither had he had that much fun in a while.

He stumbled into his room, holding on to the doorframe for support. "Holy hell," he muttered, taking off his clothes and leaving them scattered around the room.

He fell into his bed, not even managing to take his glasses off before he rolled over and fell asleep.

When he awoke the next morning, it was with a groan and a massive hangover.

"Merlin," he muttered, as he sat up, head pounding. He groped around for his glasses, finding them underneath one of his pillows, but miraculously in one piece. As he fit them onto his head, he groaned again. "Fuck," he murmured, stumbling out of bed and nearly tripping and falling on the curtains in his haste to close them. "Bloody bright."

He looked around his room, trying to fight through the throbbing in his head. His clothes were still sitting where they had fallen the night before, and he supposed his wand was still in the back pocket of the pants he had worn the night before. Rubbing his eyes, he stumbled over to his shorts, bending over to find the right pocket. He fell to his knees, unable to find it.

Just then his door banged loudly against the frame, and two very energetic voices met his ears as he flinched.

"Harry's up!"

"Told you I heard him!"

"How are ya, Harry?"

"Slept in late, didn't you?"

"Well, he needs his beauty sleep now, doesn't he?"

Harry held his head in his hands, "Ung," he managed to groan between his fingers. "Go away."

"Now, that's no way to speak to your favorite brothers, Harry."

"No way at all."

"Fred, George, leave him be," a third voice entered. "Go bug Ron; he just woke up, too. Hell of a lot worse shape as well."

"Oooh, Ickle Ronniekins!"

"Roooonnnn!" They bellowed, making their way upstairs again.

"I suppose I should've helped them out last," Charlie chuckled, hooking an arm under Harry's and helping him to his feet. "You'd think I'd know better by now," he said, helping him to the bed and handed him a phial "Hangover remedy. Bloody strong one, too. Took it from Snape's stores last time I was up at the school."

"Sure it's not poisoned, then?" Harry managed to joke, taking it gratefully from the red head.

"I knew there was a reason I gave it to the twins first," Charlie muttered, taking the phial back from Harry and handing him another. "Pepper-Up," he explained, "We let you sleep; it's late. There are more people here already, and only more are going to show up next couple of days. Don't want you all bleary-eyed and groggy,"

"Thanks, Charlie," Harry sighed, feeling a thousand percent better already. "Next time, skip the Pepper-Up on Fred and George,"

"Oh, I did," he laughed, "I remember that much from living at home. Anyway, get dressed; Luna and Hermione saved some breakfast for you guys downstairs. I guess I should go save Ron, if they haven't murdered each other by now. Oh, and here you go," he said, handing Harry his wand. "Fell out of your pocket last night when you had to wrestle Neville off the table. Figured I'd hold on to it 'til morning."

"Thanks," Harry nodded, chuckling, as Charlie left. He got up, stretched, and found a new pair of pants to wear. He pulled the picture out of his old pair, grateful that hadn't fallen out last night as well. He stuck the picture, along with his wand, in his back pocket, pulled on a Chudley Cannons T-shirt Ron had given him, and made his way downstairs.

He meandered down toward the kitchen, following the scent of bacon and pancakes. He found Hermione discussing Merlin knew what with Lupin, while Ginny and Luna soothed Neville now that he could remember what exactly had transpired the night before.

"Spin around like a crazy elf, dancing by himself..." Harry crooned in Neville's ear, throwing Ginny a wink as Neville went red and dropped his head on to his arms. She rolled her eyes, stifling her laughter behind her free hand.

"There, there. I'm sure you sounded wonderful, Nev," she said soothingly, rubbing his back softly.

Harry chortled as he took a spot next to Lupin and helped himself to a plate of bacon, pancakes, and eggs. He reached for the kettle of tea in the middle of the table as Lupin turned to face him.

"Ah, Harry, you look well," he said.

Harry laughed, "Yeah, you can thank Charlie for that."

Lupin smiled, "He is rather experienced in these matters," he took a sip. "Or so I've heard," he raised an eyebrow, eliciting laughs from both Harry and Hermione.

"Gerrof!"

A gasp. "Ickle Ronniekins! How dare you!"

"We just want to tell you how beautiful your eyes look in the morning!"

"Guys, give it a rest," Charlie sighed, rolling his eyes as the four younger Weasley boys came around the corner.

Ron threw himself into a chair next to Harry, grumbling as he stacked a plate high with food. "Morning," Harry smiled, trying to reign in his laughter.

"Oh, bugger off" Ron muttered, "All of you."

Charlie laughed, taking a seat next to his youngest brother, to spare him from sitting next to Fred or George, Harry assumed.

They all settled in to breakfast, and soon the house had a rhythm to it. Harry liked this part of the Order meetings. Having everyone in one place, joking and laughing. He liked seeing everyone before it got serious, before they started talking about death and destruction.

They spent the day lounging, going down to the field mid-afternoon to play a round of Quidditch, and coming back muddy and quarreling.

Throughout the day Molly and Arthur trickled in, as well as Percy, Arabella Figg, Flitwick, Bill Weasley and Fleur, Cho Chang, and Slughorn. More would undoubtedly show up the next day, but most would come just to attend the order meeting.

That night, Fleur gathered Luna, Ginny, and Hermione to make dinner, arguing that anything the men made would be inedible anyway. Rolling her eyes, Ginny got up from her place next to Harry on the couch and followed Hermione into the kitchen.

While the girls worked in the kitchen, Neville, Harry and the Weasley boys set up a game of Exploding Snap, aiming insults at each other at every point possible. Halfway through the game, Luna drifted in, taking a seat next to Neville.

"She kicked me out," she said, smiling serenely and giving him a peck on the cheek. This caused a cacophony of laughter from everyone else.

Fred and George clapped Bill on the back and ruffled his hair. "Have fun with her, mate."

Bill ignored them, "Come on, back to the game," he sighed, picking his cards back up again.

They had just finished playing when Fleur bustled in, apron covered in flour.

"Dinner iz served," she announced, wiping her brow and smearing more flour across her pale skin. Bill got up, chuckling, and wiped it off.

"Thank you, dear," he kissed her forehead, eliciting kissing noises from Fred and George, and gagging from Ron.

Bill gave them the middle finger behind his back as he guided Fleur back toward the kitchen so that they all could eat.

Dinner was a loud affair, with all twenty-three of them laughing and talking over each other. The girls had made two roast chickens, salads, and some sort of vegetable soup with whatever was leftover in the kitchen, Harry presumed. It was delicious.

"Now, Harry, dear, how have you been? I've barely seen you in months!" Mrs. Weasley called from her spot across the table.

"Fine, Mrs. Weasley. Just the usual, reading and hanging out around here, you know," he smiled politely, not really wanting to bring up his time spent in the house.

"Yeah, I know," George said around a mouthful of soup, "Could use some sun, couldn't ya."

"George," Mrs. Weasley reprimanded, tutting.

Harry laughed, catching Cho's eye from farther down the table. She winked at him once before going back to her talk with Luna and Neville.

"Yeah?" Charlie asked slyly, elbowing him in the ribs and raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Not quite," he chuckled, "She's... a she," he muttered, letting loose a bout of laughter as the redhead snorted.

"Touché, mate. Touché."

Dinner passed slowly, something Harry was grateful for. He didn't want to give up any of his time visiting with his friends, the only family he had ever known.

After everyone had finished, Mrs. Weasley bustled around charming all the plates and food into the kitchen, refusing anyone that wanted to help, and pinning an icy stare on those who tried too hard. "You go enjoy yourselves, leave this to me. I'll have it done in a pinch."

Harry wasn't going to argue with that, so he followed the rest of the group into the living room, and took a spot on the fireplace next to Ron as a few people settled in to chairs around the room. Most of the guests had stayed in the dining room, still chatting.

Crookshanks wound through the crowd to rub against Harry's knee, purring. "Who's a good boy?" he muttered, petting the top of the cat's head and down his back as he moved on to find Hermione.

Ron shook his head as Crookshanks stalked past, flicking his tail. "How'd I get stuck with that damn cat?"

Harry chuckled, leaning back on the mantle and relaxing as he closed his eyes. He sighed contentedly, happy to just sit there and take in the sounds of laughter and quiet talk bubbling from the room around him.

A sudden bang from the front room made him jump and his hand twitched toward his wand. He heard the portrait of Mrs. Black start wailing as the curtains flew open in front of her. "Filthy mudbloods, all of you! In my house! The house of Black..." Harry ignored her as heavy footsteps sounded up the hallway. Someone would take care of her afterwards.

"Who the hell..." Ron muttered, leaning forward to try and get a better look.

In a flurry of black robes, Harry found himself pulled up and shoved against the nearest wall, knocking the wind out of him. A strong arm was laid across his chest, restraining him. He gasped for breath as he tried to gain his bearings and look up into the face of the person in front of him.

The protruding hooked nose was enough to give him away. Harry winced as the round obsidian eyes came into focus before him, the tips of Snape's hair tickling his collarbone he was being held so close. He hadn't even been aware that Snape could move that fast.

"Snape? What the bloody—" Harry tilted his head as far away from the other man as he could manage, closing his eyes. This was probably the worst situation he'd ever been in, and he had no idea what he'd done t bring it on.

Snape took his hand that wasn't balled up in the front of Harry's shirt and grabbed the younger man by the chin, forcibly moving Harry's head back to face him.

"How dare you..." he growled, "You insolent, foolish _child_! Pray tell, just _what_ have you done this time?"

"Snape, geroff me!" Harry squirmed, but to no avail. The man was deceptively strong.

"Not until you tell me. What. You've. Done!" he shouted the last three words, making Harry wince and struggle harder. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen Snape quite this upset before. Sure, the man was quick to anger, but he could usually remain cool and sinister. Harry wasn't entirely sure which he preferred, but right at the moment he would do anything to get the man off him. Being this close to Snape was not something he ever wished to accomplish.

"I've no idea what you're talking about!" he shouted back, "Do you fancy getting off of me though?" he bit out, struggling yet again to get out from beneath the man's vice like grip.

Snape took a step back, not as far as he would like, but Harry was thankful for it anyway.

"What have you done? I have never seen him like this," Snape seemed to shutter before rallying again and inching closer to Harry. "What did you _do_?" he asked again, spitting it at the boy.

"_Nothing_, Snape. I haven't' done anything! What are you on about?"

"Nothing, ha, as if I would believe that. If it weren't for _you_," he paused. "You can't help yourself, can you Potter? Was this another cry for attention, then? Bored and lonely in your dead godfather's house, needing some company? You knew the Order would rush right up and save you, is that it? Such a child, I cannot _believe_ Albus thinks you can do it, any of it," he trailed off, breathing heavily.

"I'm not a child!" Harry fumed indignantly.

"Stalking around the castle, crying for attention at every turn? You are nothing but a child, Potter. And a spoiled one at that. If I were your father—"

"I'd have offed myself long ago if that were the case," Harry muttered.

Snape glared at him. "Just like your father," his voice was dangerously low now. "Causing trouble. Making messes other people have to clean up, no respect!"

"Maybe not for you! You've had it out for me since day one!"

"Because I was the only one not _blinded_ by your _name_, boy. I saw you for what you were. Nothing better than a reincarnation of those dodgy 'Marauders' " he snorted, shaking his head. "And now you've done it again."

"Done what?" Harry roared. "What have I done, Snape, do enlighten me because I haven't the slightest idea."

"Fucked it up, Potter. You get in the way, and _fuck_ it up for the rest of us," he yelled. "If you knew what you had caused, you would crawl in your bedroom and _never_ come out again. But Potter will never know. He'll sit in his little safe house and never see reality. Never deal with what those of us in the real world have to deal with."

"You still haven't told me what I've done," Harry growled, balling his fists at his sides.

"Because I don't know. Somehow he's seen you. You know too much, because you can't help but snoop where you're not supposed to_ be_," Snape hissed.

"I haven't done anything," Harry repeated slowly, as if Snape was having trouble hearing him.

"Potter-" he barked, raising a fist.

A woman gasped over his shoulder and he froze, fist in midair, ready to strike. He looked at Harry, at the fresh look of fear in his green eyes, and let his sight wander to his upraised hand. He dropped his hand and looked around, as if noticing the small crowd of Order members for the first time.

He straightened, looking once more at Harry and growled slightly under his breath, turned swiftly on the spot, and strode from the room.

He left nothing but silence in the wake of his swishing black cloak.

Nobody moved, everyone staring at Harry, who was breathing heavily, fists still balled at his sides.

He clenched his jaw and pushed past everyone, trying to get to the hallway.

"Mate," Ron said quietly, grabbing him by the shoulder.

Harry turned, glaring icily at his friend and brushing off the hand grabbing his shoulder before making his way to the staircase.

As he got to the first platform, he heard the first quiet mutterings. He didn't care.

He went straight to his bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

_Eeeeeee, sorry this has taken literally forever? I told you I needed someone to keep me on track. Anyway, here it is, and I do have way more time now to work on it so hopefully that will help. Hope you enjoy it!_

_Xo, S._

* * *

He sat with his elbows on the desk, head buried in his hands, and sighed heavily. "I don't _know_," he said for the fourth time, all but snarling the words as the last of his patience slowly dwindled away.

A small _hmph _sounded from the man across the desk. He looked up. "I believe you know more than you think you do, Severus," Albus said reasonably, looking over his steepled fingers. Honestly, Snape found the man infuriating on a good day, and right now he was fighting a rather strong urge to throw something at those stupid, twinkling blue eyes.

"I've told you all that I know, Albus," he answered, exasperated, falling back against his chair with a defeated sigh. "I don't know exactly what's happened, he won't _tell _me. All I know is that the brat was sleeping again when it happened."

"It worries me that the Dark Lord forgoes telling you," Dumbledore sighed, rubbing his temple lightly while he thought.

"He does not tell me everything, Albus, you should know this. He has told no one. It comes as no surprise that I am left in the dark," he said dismissively. He was positive that no one in Voldemort's ranks had learned of his position.

"And Harry wouldn't tell you?"

Snape snorted.

"Right, you wouldn't have tried that, would you?" Albus said sadly, voice holding a touch of bitterness. "He is a nice young man, Severus,"

"Skip the sentimentality, Albus. No, he didn't tell me. And I'm willing to wager on his answer had I asked,"

"Hmm," the older man mused, leaning back and stretching his fingers. "Yes, well. I may have to go pay him a visit in that case. The Order meeting is in two days time, correct?"

"Unfortunately," Snape muttered, rolling his eyes, unable to keep the sneer off his face at the very thought. Not that he put in much effort to. He knew damn well that Dumbledore knew exactly when the meeting was, the question was simply a reminder that Severus himself had no choice but to attend.

"Tea?" Dumbledore offered, getting up and moving to stand by the silver tea tray next to the window.

Snape waved away the offer, pondering their situation. Dumbledore stood by the window, surveying the grounds mildly as Severus began to speak.

"I've never seen him so angry. He could barely even stand still, pacing back and forth. His eyes..." Snape took a breath, "He's seen something, Potter has. He just won't tell us what. I think Lucius knows, however; he's shifty and nervous, pale. More so than usual. _What _though, what did Potter see?" he said sharply, spitting the words through his front teeth in frustration.

Dumbledore sipped his tea casually as he walked back to the desk. "Perhaps it is time to revisit the idea of Occlumency," he mused, sitting down once more and swirling his tea slowly as he stared into his cup.

"How did I know..." Snape sighed. He shook his head, trying not to glare too severely at the man. "It is nigh impossible. You should have seen the last time-"

"Severus," Dumbledore cut in sharply, genial tone slipping slightly, "Do you mean to tell me you tried your hardest, honestly? I like to think I know you better than most, and you'd do well to show that to others. If you just _tried_, Severus."

"Let's _not _make this about me, Albus," Snape growled. "If the boy wasn't so incompetent and pretentious-"

"You know you are the only one I've ever heard describe him in such a way?" Dumbledore mentioned conversationally, cutting him off. He sipped his tea. "I do believe you may be seeing what you wish to see, and nothing more, my boy," he lectured, raising a silver eyebrow as blue eyes met black.

"You weren't there, Albus, he was a little prat," Snape said flatly, face expressionless as he held the Headmaster's gaze.

"Yes, well, I think the fault lies not only with Harry, but with both of you. I doubt you were cordial, Severus," Albus stared hard at him over his glasses. "He will only respond in kind. However," he raised a hand, stifling the objection Snape had started to raise. "I also think the issue cannot be ignored any longer. It is only a matter of time before Voldemort finds another way to utilize this connection, however careful we may be this time. Occlumency is a necessity, and you are the only one I deem skilled enough to teach him sufficiently. You will do this, Severus," he said, leaving no room for argument.

"Yes, _sir_," Snape mumbled, slouching back in his chair in resignation, but not losing the scowl that had formed during Dumbledore's little speech. It was no use arguing with the man, he would never win.

"Until we learn more of what transpired between Harry and the Dark Lord, we've said all that can be said on the matter. Now, Severus, how are you faring since you've returned back to Spinner's End?"

They dissolved into frivolities as the morning sun came up over the Forbidden Forest.

"Harry," a soft whisper came from the side of his bed. He rolled over and hugged his pillow to him, squeezing his eyes shut tightly and huffing.

"Harry," the whisper came again, this time louder. "Harry, come on. Breakfast is ready, you should eat." He recognized the voice as Charlie's. He opened his eyes reluctantly, staring at the wall across from sighed lightly. Of course it was Charlie. The older Weasley probably knew Harry would listen to him before he listened to anyone else.

A soft hand rested on his upper arm. "It's fine, mate. It's just Snape, he's always been a bit, well..." he trailed off. Harry contemplated all the ways in which he could have ended that sentence. "Look, just forget it. The Order will be here tomorrow and we wanted to get in a run to Diagon Alley before then. Kinda the last day just to have some fun, you know,"

Harry sat up and looked at the redhead, unable to fully muster the glare that he had intended. "I don't quite feel like it," he said shortly.

"Come on, Harry, you wouldn't leave me alone with that lot would you?" Charlie smiled hesitantly, knowing Harry was likely to go anyway.

Harry glowered, cursing his soft spot for the older Weasley brother. Since he had moved into Grimmauld Place, Charlie was the only one outside of Ron, Hermione and Lupin who seemed to really care about whether he was doing ok. He couldn't tell why Charlie had a sudden interest in his well-being, but Harry wasn't about to complain. They had always gotten along well at family gatherings, maybe Charlie just wanted to get to know him. Whatever the reason, he was thankful for the friendship they had developed. Charlie always seemed to be there whenever he needed; Charlie always seemed to _be_ whatever he needed. He couldn't count the nights he had let him yell and scream at him, usually dissolving into tears and apologies as the redhead simply held him, not saying a word. On the rare occasion they would share a bed, and Harry had to admit, if only to himself, he had never had better sex in all his life. He was attracted to him, sure, but he didn't want to _be _with him. He had a strange relationship with the man, indeed, but he also knew he could deny nothing he asked of him.

He stopped pondering their situation, knowing he could sit there for hours and not reach any new, bright ideas. He shook his head slightly, not that it really mattered all that much either way. He looked over his shoulder at the small smile and shook his head. "I don't know," he looked to the door, as if he could already hear all the awaiting questions from the Order members downstairs. He shuddered, looking down at his lap.

"Come on, mate. It wasn't you, you didn't do anything; just forget him. Snape-"

"Stop. Charlie, just," Harry sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. "It _was _me. I had a dream the other night, and it, I don't know, it was like the old ones. I heard his plans, I... he saw me, and he was so _angry. _I could feel it. And it felt like, if I hadn't woken up, if he had gotten to me in time..." he trailed off, shaking himself. He didn't want to think about that. "I don't know what I've done," he whispered, holding his head in his hands.

Charlie was silent for a minute before getting up and sitting on the edge of Harry's bed. He gripped his shoulder, squeezing lightly. "It'll be okay, Dumbledore will be here, he'll know what to do. It'll be okay,"

"Yeah," he sighed, leaning his head on Charlie's shoulder. Although Charlie really had no idea about the sort of thing Harry was talking about, he let his words cheer him up slightly for the time being.

"I'll go down first and tell them not to mention it," Charlie murmured after a while, gently leaning out from under Harry.

"Ugh," he groaned, letting himself fall back on the bed as the other man stood up.

Charlie chuckled lightly as he left, closing the door quietly behind him. Harry got out of bed, shuffling around his room, trying to find a clean shirt. He would have to do laundry soon, the cleaning spells just weren't the same after two or three times. He picked up an old muggle band tee shirt he had gotten in London one summer, deeming it seemingly clean enough. He looked himself once over in the mirror, shrugging. What did it even matter?

He grabbed his wand from the bedside table and headed downstairs slowly, not really wanting to get there. He paused on the platform above the kitchen, listening intently. He could hear soft murmurs and laughter coming from the others as they ate, accompanied by the gentle sounds of silverware on dishes. As long as he stood there, however, he heard nothing about himself or Snape. He could kiss Charlie. Maybe later he would.

He took a deep breath and descended the rest of the stairs, pushing open the door in one swift motion. There was a small lull in conversation as everyone turned to look at who had joined them, but after a few smiles and a nod from Remus, they all continued with whatever they had been talking about. He shot a quick glance at Charlie, who simply winked at him.

He took a spot next to Mrs. Weasley, summoning an empty plate and piling it high with everything he could reach. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until he sat down.

"That's an appetite I like to see, dear. You could use some fattening up," she cooed over him, making the rest of the Weasley clan snicker behind their hands.

He rolled his eyes, muttering, "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," as he began to shovel into his scrambled eggs. Some things never changed.

"So, Diagon Alley, yeah?" Ron asked, looking around the table. Everyone nodded, excited at the chance to get out of the house.

"I could use a new set of robes," Harry mused, "and Hedwig needs treats, she keeps biting my ear when I get up," his eyebrows came together as he rubbed absentmindedly at the top of his left ear.

"Get a cat," Hermione suggested, trying not to laugh as she watched him. He grimaced.

"Please, don't," Ron pleaded, earning himself a smack on the shoulder. They all laughed, dissolving into light chatter as they finished their breakfast.

They spent the day in Diagon Alley, picking up new robes, a few new books, and assorted necessities for the meeting, such as quills, ink, and a few new bottles of firewhiskey. "We'll have our own after party, eh?" Ron had bumped his arm, wiggling an eyebrow. Harry had thrown an extra bottle in, knowing he would need one that night if he was to get through it. He enjoyed the time he had with them outside of the house. The weather was warm and dry, and it lifted all of their moods. Days like that were few and far between for him anymore. Not that it was anyone's fault in particular, but it still sometimes got to him.

They got home just before dinner, which was happily bubbling away on the stove, as Mrs. Weasley had come home early to start cooking for the lot of them. Charlie and Bill stopped to give her a kiss on the cheek as they walked by.

There were a few new faces; Mundungus Fletcher, Kingsley, Dean, Thomas and Seamus had decided to stay the night for the meeting the next day, and Hagrid had shown up for dinner again.

After a rather loud and boisterous dinner they moved into the family room, Ron ducking in to get the first round of firewhiskey.

"Let's _not _think about the meeting tomorrow," he announced, conjuring up a set of glasses for all of them. The twins _hurrah_ed loudly as he passed them out, filling each generously. Harry looked around, laughing once at the overwhelming percentage of red hair in the room.

"I say we get pissed enough that they have to cancel it," he grinned, only half joking.

"Dumbledore's sent over enough Hangover remedies to cure a small army," Bill laughed, "'Fraid we're not getting out of this one,"

There were slight grumbles and harrumphs mixed in with the laughter at that, before Seamus raised his glass, saying "Then I say we get pissed enough that for tonight we forget that there even _is _an Order of the Phoenix,"

"Hear, hear!" Harry laughed, raising his own glass as a salute, before taking a swig. He exhaled sharply at the familiar burn as it made its way down his throat, reveling in the heat.

They soon lost count after two and a half bottles had been emptied, and somewhere in the back of his mind he hoped the older members were good at silencing charms. Harry couldn't ever remember Exploding Snap or Chess ever being dangerous before, but somehow he kept finding himself ducking as pieces whizzed past his head, smacking into the wall and shattering.

They drank well into the early hours of the morning, slowly dropping in numbers as games ended and people retired to bed, until it was just the twins, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Charlie, Seamus, Dean, and Thomas left in the big living room.

"Wha' time 'sssit?" Seamus muttered, rubbing a hand lazily over his eyes as he swayed in his spot by the fireplace.

"Dunno, mate," Ron answered, looking at Hermione, who was considerably less drunk than the rest of them.

"Probably time for bed," she answered, standing up and grabbing Ron's elbow to help him. He staggered away, leaning heavily on her as he draped an arm around her shoulders. They heard him muttering _I love you_'s and _You're so pretty_'s all the way up the staircase, followed by a loud _thump_, a sigh and a tired "_Ronald,_" from Hermione, and then the slamming of their door.

Harry chuckled lightly, yawning as Seamus, Dean and Thomas all took their leave as well, heading up to the attic where the three of them were bunking together. He watched them go, squinting in an attempt to see clearer. He reached up to double check he still had his glasses on. He supposed he might be a little more drunk than he had first assumed.

"And then there were two," Charlie said quietly, getting up to sit next to where Harry was curled up on the couch. Harry could feel the warmth of his body, and he closed his eyes momentarily, breathing deeply. He could already smell him, the scent of pine and ashes mixed, tonight, with whiskey. He could already feel the deep pull in his stomach. He grinned to himself.

"Mmm," he muttered quietly, emptying the last mouthful in his glass and staring into the empty fireplace. Somewhere along the line someone had decided a fire was probably a bad idea and doused the one they had going. He vaguely thought it might have been Lupin. He'd have to thank him for that in the morning. If he remembered.

His now empty glass was taken out of his hand, and he looked hard at Charlie, who simply chuckled under his breath before depositing it on the end table and scooting closer to him, placing a warm hand over his knee. Harry hummed lightly, leaning closer to the redhead, as he started to trace small circles with his thumb.

Charlie smirked, brushing a few stray hairs away from his face before leaning in further, until Harry could taste his breath as it passed over his lips, as he whispered, "Tired?"

"Mmph," he scowled, impatient, and he brought his mouth up to meet Charlie's. He could feel a small rumble of laughter as it moved through the other man's chest, and he uncurled himself from his position on the couch, only to recurl himself around Charlie, wrapping his arms around his neck as his legs found purchase around his waist.

Charlie wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, picking him up as he was from the couch and carrying him across the room and up the stairs, never breaking their kiss. Harry bit his lip, reveling in the strength he had gained from his time spent with dragons. When they got to the landing outside of Harry's room, he shoved him roughly against his door, moving his mouth to leave hot kisses down his neck, which pulled a low growl from somewhere deep within Harry's chest.

He knotted one hand in the red hair, the other one fumbling behind his back for the door knob. The door finally gave way, and Charlie stumbled over to the bed, depositing Harry onto the soft comforter and climbing on top of him in one impressively fluid movement, considering the amount of whiskey they had consumed. He placed his hands on either side of Harry's shoulders before bending to resume his work.

Harry stroked a hand down his stomach, fumbling with the hem of his shirt, cursing quietly as Charlie refused to stop licking his neck.

"You sure?" Charlie mumbled against his collar bone, as Harry finally grabbed enough fabric to lift it over his head.

"Always," he muttered back, pulling him roughly back down for a kiss. Charlie let loose a small moan in the back of his throat, and Harry smiled wickedly.

He would have fun tonight.

* * *

_PS sorry if you were excited over smut, I will get to that but I wanted to wait for the real pairing to get into that, and not waste it here! xoxo_


End file.
